In order to determine a risk to an entity in a region, the region is typically analyzed based on a particular feature. For example, if the entity is a financial institution, the region may typically be analyzed based on only the economic situation of the region. As such, the typical systems and methods for calculating the risk to an entity in a region are deficient.